Controllers of Undead Legion
Divinis - The Great Creator controlling the Undead Legion seen in Mob of the Dead in order to torment and imprison the Villains William Carver, David Garcia, Scarecrow (War Of Heroes) and Ozone (Multiverse Origins) after they all outlive their usefulness and the Great Creator also wants to see them mentally punished for their crimes against Mankind. Zombies under the control of Divinis are seen to sport Red Eyes and contain within them Red Element 115. Ultimis - Samantha Maxis controls the Zombies in the Ultimis Timeline in order to shape the events of Zombie Chronicles for the Great Creator's Final Plan. She also seeks to activate the Griffin Station Moonbase in order to destroy the Reality of Earth-UL205 and gain an even larger Undead Legion, in massive competition with Edward Richtofen to control this Zombie Army once the Griffin Nuclear Missiles are fired at Earth-UL205 and the whole Dimension is destroyed. Zombies under her Legion are seen to have Yellow Eyes and are Weaponized using the original, Yellow Element-115 and are opposed by Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinsky and Takeo Masaki. Victis - After Earth-UL205 is destroyed and the Ultimis Zombies are placed under the control of Richtofen, the Undead Legion in this desolate and burning Reality are renamed into 'Victis Legion' and after a couple years of hiding up until the year 2080, the Original Group (with Edward being replaced by Samantha, now a teenage girl) goes back to Earth-UL205 and fights the Undead Legion under the treacherous Richtofen's control, with Samantha and the Group causing Dr. Maxis to be resurrected alongside working with Dr. Gersh to overthrow Richtofen and the Victis Legion. Zombies under Victis control have Blue Eyes and are filled with Blue Element 115 due to the presence of Griffin Station. Primis - Once the Original Group (alongside Maxis and Gersh) fights of the Undead Legion for 4 years, traveling across Earth-UL205 at the same time, they manage to fix their Dimension and activate 3 different Global Polarization Towers and therefore allow Dr. Maxis to enter the Griffin Station Computers and re-direct dozens of Nuclear Missiles at the Moonbase, destroying the Facility and causing the Moon to explode into dozens of pieces. Zombies under Maxis' control are seen to have Dark Orange Eyes and are filled with Weaponized 115, which has a very Orange Glow to it. Levasis - The Zombies seen in the Walking Dead Crossover Series, and are mainly responsible for the various events of the over-arching Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe due to their involvement with The Villain Armada and their Invasions of various Outer Dimensions due to a Biochemical known as 'Virus 61-15', a mixture of old Armada Bioweapons known as 'Nova 6' and the Group 935's Element 115 in a Weaponized Form. They are a Legion controlled by 'Levasis', who is thought by the United Dimensions Coalition to be somehow related to Clementine Everett (who survived the initial Zombie Outbreak on her Reality of Earth-TRK160) and that their relation goes into the Great Creator's plan; Zombies under Levasis' control are much more commonly referred to as 'Walkers' by the remaining Humans of Earth-TRK160. Category:Characters